TXRNGR and DOUBLEA have entered the chatroom
by joellen818
Summary: what happens when the DPD gets their own chatroom, Auggie and Annie realize their feelings for each other and Chaos ensues? Read and find out... This is my first fic so please be gentle lol
1. Day 1

DAY 1

TXRNGR and DOUBLEA have entered the room

TXRNGR- Auggie is tht u?

DOUBLEA- Lol hey Annie, nice screen name =) how'd u knw it was me?

TXRNGR- ur one to tlk Battery Man lol it was kind of obvious lol jk

DOUBLEA- same to u Chuck Norris ^-^

TXRNGR- AUGGIE that's mean *pouts*

DOUBLEA- sorry Annie I couldn't help myself

TXRNGR- it's ok augs lol I can't believe that the DPD has their own chat room btw how are u able to do this?

DOUBLEA- txt 2 audio read out and I already know the placement of the keys

TXRNGR- Oh cool how come u get all the cool gadgets?

DOUBLEA- cause I'm awesome

TXRNGR- yea yea ill show u how awesome u are lol

TXRNGR has sent link:

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/ watch?v=xDCDdjOUmEk

DOUBLEA- now who's being mean?

TXRNGR- roflmao sorry it was too good to pass up.

DOUBLEA- *pouts*

TXRNGR- aw stop auggie that's not fair and you know it u knw I can't resist u making that face

DOUBLEA- even online? Lol man ur easy to get.

KINGOFTHELAB has entered chat

DOUBLEA

Stu?

TXRNGR

KINGOFTHELAB- hey guess I think we're about to be briefed

ARCADIA1 has entered chat

ARCADIA1- conference room NOW!

ARCADIA1 has logged out

KINGOFTHELAB has logged out

TXRNGER has logged out

DOUBLEA has logged out


	2. Day 2

DAY 2

TXRNGR has logged in

DOUBLEA has logged in

TXRNGR- how about some Mingus and a bottle of patron at my place later?

DOUBLEA- annie walker are u trying to get me drunk?

TXRNGR- u no it ;) how else am I gonna take advantage of u?

DOUBLEA- who said u'd have to take advantage? If u ask I'm more than willing.

TXRNGR- …

Auggie do u know what ur saying?

DOUBLEA- yes Annie I do. But if u aren't sure about this I can wait.

TXRNGR- auggie I need a little while to think about this. Meet me at my house at 7 k? I need time to think

DOUBLEA- ok Annie ill see you later.

TXRNGR has logged out

ARCADIA1 has become uninvisible

DOUBLEA- u saw everything didn't u Joan?

ARCADIA1- yes, are u sure you're both ready for this Auggie?

DOUBLEA- I know I am… her I'm not sure of… but I'm willing to wait

ARCADIA1- I just hope she is over mercers death and doesn't see this as another trap

DOUBLEA- she is my best friend I'm sure she is over him id know if she wasn't. I just hope she doesn't think tht she HAS to go along with this out of fear of disappointing me.

ARCADIA1- Auggie you knw that she is a strong independent woman. Some time I think she could be stronger than the Agency as a whole. But you should know by now that the only person she fears to disappoint is herself. She sets a high standard for herself that she always strives to meet.

DOUBLEA- I know but I hope tht she doesn't become obsessed with them. I love her and if she keeps working herself this hard I don't think that I will ever be able to reach her.

ARCADIA1- I know.

DOUBLEA and ARCADIA1 have logged out


	3. Day 3

DAY 3

TXRNGR- u never showed.

DOUBLEA- I know, and I'm sorry

TXRNGR- what happened?

DOUBLEA- got called into the field for a brush pass

TXRNGR- why didn't they just send me?

DOUBLEA- Cause it was at a Seeing Eye dog training facility and there wasn't enough time to get you a cover as a trainer.

TXRNGR- oh. What did you have to do?

DOUBLEA- well needless to say I have a new pet… his name is Cujo

TXRNGR- lol lemme guess St, Bernard? ;)

DOUBLEA- lol nope German Sheppard

TXRNGR- awesome! Is he coming to work with you tomorrow?

DOUBLEA- not yet I have to clear him with Joan

TXRNGR- k

DOUBLEA- u still on for that talk?

TXRNGR- yes… but not here. Your place this time?

DOUBLEA- sounds good… u just want to meet the dog don't you?

TXRNGR- wouldn't u like you know lol

DOUBLEA- lol see you in 5?

TXRNGR- 15 gotta get a shower.

DOUBLEA- *raises eyebrows* already getting wet for me Annie?

TXRNGR- lol I can't believe u said that no I just got done with the punching bag… I smell. Lol

DOUBLEA- lol k see you soon

TXRNGR has logged out

DOUBLEA has logged out


	4. Day 4

DAY 4

TXRNGR has logged in

DOUBLEA has logged in

DOUBLEA- please Annie can we talk about this? I didn't mean that I swear

TXRNGR has logged out

ARCADIA1 has logged in

ARCADIA1- Auggie what happened?

DOUBLEA- Joan how do you know what is going on?

ARCADIA1- I don't I just got a email from Annie saying she was taking her vacation time starting today and not to expect her back for three weeks.

DOUBLEA- shit I really messed up this time

ARCADIA1- AUGUST ANDERSON WHAT DID YOU DO?

DOUBLEA- she came over to talk and Jai showed up shoving his oversized nose into everything as always. CIA royalty or not he has no business getting into our personal lives.

ARCADIA1- Auggie, point please.

DOUBLEA- right point sorry I'm a little nerve wracked

ARCADIA- it's ok what happened after Jai showed up

DOUBLEA- Well I was going to unlock the door because I knew she would be there soon and I heard her heels clicking on the floor so I opened the door that's when I heard Jai trying to convince Annie to go with him to his place saying that I couldn't appreciate her beauty she kept telling him she wasn't interested in him and for him to go away. Then I heard something get pushed against the wall and Annie gasp. Then I heard moaning. When it was over Jai asked "Has he ever kissed you like that?" And Annie was gasping for breath saying no.

ARCADIA1- I'm so sorry Auggie.

DOUBLEA- that's not the half of it.

ARCADIA1- what happened next?


	5. Day 4 Cont

DAY 4 (CONT.)

ARCADIA1- what happened next?

DOUBLEA- I shut the door and went and sat on my couch. A couple minutes later Annie entered saying that I would never guess what had just happened. I interrupted her and told her that I had heard the whole thing and that I couldn't believe that she could do that. She kept trying to plead her case but I wasn't listening and eventually I said "You know what the sad thing is? I should have seen this coming what did I expect for falling for a girl that the only reason she got her job was because she could pass as a hooker." That did it and she left crying her eyes out. I went to the kitchen and grabbed my Patron and started to drink until I fell asleep. When I woke up my maid Yvonne was shaking me saying that a letter was under my door and that it wasn't in Braille. I asked her to read it to me and it was from Annie she told me what I had missed. Right after I had shut the door she had kneed him in the nuts and told him that if he ever did that again she would cut them off. Once he ran off she came in and I yelled at her but I went too far with the hooker comment and that she didn't think she could forgive me and that the only reason she was letting me know what happened was because of the friendship we HAD shared….

Meanwhile in an alternate chat room

KINGOFTHELAB has logged in

TXRNGR has logged in

TXRNGR- hey stu

KINGOFTHELAB- hey annie

TXRNGR- how are things at work?

KINGOFTHELAB- not to good shit really hit the fan when you left

TXRNGR- what do you mean?

KINGOFTHELAB- Well for starters as soon as you left Jai walked in demanding you be fired for assaulting him

TXRNGR- I cant believe it if anyone was assaulted it was ME! That bastard shoved me against a wall and forced me to kiss him I kicked him in the balls to defend myself.

KINGOFTHELAB- you did what? Lol he left out that little detail he made it seem like u'd cold clocked him.

TXRNGR- nope. Just kicked him in the nads. Then threatened to cut them off.

KINGOFTHELAB- Annie Walker you are officialy my hero!

TXRNGR- glad somebody believes me

KINGOFTHELAB- He has been a zombie since you left he comes in at nine leaves at five cracks codes like nobody's business but he doesn't have the same energy like he used to u know the Korean code we'd been working on for a month?

TXRNGR- yea

KINGOFTHELAB- he cracked it WITHOUT a translator. Then turned to me and asked if there was another one to work on yet. He didn't care that he had just saved many people's lives he didn't celebrate like normal. This isn't Auggie any more this is August, the wounded soldier that even though he wishes he was dead keeps on working cause he has nothing else to do.

TXRNGR- oh god I need to come home. But I cant the airport is closed.

KINGOFTHELAB- where are you?

TXRNGR- Mexico

KINGOFTHELAB- Cancun?

TXRNGR- yea I needed to forget

KINGOFTHELAB- ok just come home as soon as you can. Try and talk to him while you're in Mexico it might make it easier.

TXRNGR- yea it would but what I have to say needs to be said in person and I cant hold a normal conversation with him without having that talk first

KINGOFTHELAB- ok whatever you feel is best. Just please hurry I don't know how long this can go on before he does something drastic.

TXRNGR- ill try trust me I don't want to be away any longer than I have to be.

TXRNGR has logged out

KINGOFTHELAB has logged out


	6. Day 5

Day 5

TXRNGR has logged in

SECRTAGNTMAN has logged in

TXRNGR- Hello.

SECRTAGNTMAN- Hi.

TXRNGR- Sorry I'm kinda new, what's your name?

SECRTAGNTMAN- I'm not allowed to say, I'm sorry. You know how it goes missions and all.

TXRNGR- Yea, well do I at least KNOW you? lol

SECRTAGNTMAN- Yes.

TXRNGR- cool

SECRTAGNTMAN- yep so how are things with u and Anderson?

TXRNGR- how do you know about… never mind stupid question. No secrets at the CIA huh?

SECRTAGNTMAN- not really no. just the really important national security ones lol that and all of the bureaucratic bull shit

TXRNGR- ROFLMHO that's true I guess. Well I'm going to go the beach is calling me gotta love vacation!

SECRTAGNTMAN- ok have fun. We should talk again sometime.

TXRNGR- yea we should. How bout tomorrow at 3?

SECRTAGNTMAN- sounds good talk to you then

TXRNGR- k bye.

TXRNGR has logged out

SECRTAGNTMAN has logged out


	7. Day 6

Day 6

ARCADIA1 has entered the room

KINGOFTHELAB has entered the room

ARCADIA1- any luck?

KINGOFTHELAB- with auggie, no. with annie, yes.

ARCADIA1- explain

KINGOFTHELAB- auggie refuses to try and contact her and he wont talk about what happened at all. But I talked to annie and she is trying her damnedest to get home but the airports are closed.

ARCADIA1- she wont contact him either?

KINGOFTHELAB- no but I understand why. She says there is no way to avoid talking about what happened and she wont talk about that with him until they are face to face. That way there is less room for misunderstanding.

ARCADIA1- I hope she is right and the wait doesn't make things worse

KINGOFTHELAB- me too.


	8. Day 6 Cont

Day 6 (Cont.)

SCRTAGNTMAN- Hello

TXRNGR- Hey

SCRTAGNTMAN- How was your swim yesterday?

TXRNGR- It was good; I'd trade anything to be home though.

SCRTAGNTMAN- Yea considering how you never answered me I take it you didn't leave things too well with Anderson.

TXRNGR- yea we had a huge fight and I went with my natural instinct and ran.

SCRTAGNTMAN- that wasn't always your natural instinct though

TXRNGR- how would you knw?

SCRTAGNTMAN- cause im the reason you changed

TXRNGR- how could you be? I didn't even knw anyone in the agency till I joined

SCRTAGNTMAN- that's where your wrong Annie, I know that now I have know right to say it but I just want to say I am so very sorry for what I did to you. I wish I could say I would take it back if I could but I know I wouldn't, the job was always too important to me.

TXRNGR- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

SCRTAGNTMAN- Sri Lanka

**SCRTAGNTMAN has logged out**

TXRNGR- BEN MERCER YOU BASTARD


	9. Day 7

DAY 7

**ARCADIA1 has logged in**

**TXRNGR has logged in**

TXRNGR- JOAN GET ME HOME NOW!

ARCADIA1- Annie calm down we are working as fast as we can to get the situation under control

TXRNGR- Well work faster Mercer had made contact and knows where I am

ARCADIA1-How do you know about Mercer?

TXRNGR- Give me a break Joan I'm not stupid. I recognized Jai the minute I saw him and you only have to be dinged out of a search for too low security clearance to figure out there is something about your ex that your boss doesn't want you to know.

ARCADIA1- ok, we will talk about this later you need to be debriefed as soon as you get back a helicopter will be there in 2 hours be ready

TXRNGR- your shitting me right? I have been here for 3 days sick with worry and your telling me you could have sent the chopper to get me the day I got here?

ARCADIA1- I had to have a good reason to use it, being the director's wife has its perks but I still have a lot of red tape to go through.

TXRNGR- fine just get me home soon please, I'm ready to go I've been packed since I got here I never took anything out of my suitcase except a change of clothes and a bathing suit

ARCADIA1- we are on our way meet us on the helicopter pad on the roof of your hotel.

TXRNGR-k I'll be waiting.


	10. day 8

Day 8

DOUBLEA has entered the chatroom

**message received 10 hours ago while offline**

TXRNGR- Auggie, I am home. I'm still not coming back to work until my vacation time is up, but I am ready to talk so if you are willing, I will be at Allen's at 11 tomorrow morning.

KINGOFTHELAB has entered the chatroom

DOUBLEA- Not now Stu.

KINGOFTHELAB- There is something you need to know.

DOUBLEA- This better be important.

KINGOFTHELAB- It is, Mercer made contact.

DOUBLEA- And? We all figured he'd come to Joan for help eventually.

KINGOFTHELAB- Not Joan, Annie.

DOUBLEA- When?

KINGOFTHELAB- She figured out it was him 2 days ago but she had been talking to him since she left in the chatroom.

DOUBLEA- Is she ok?

KINGOFTHELAB- Idk, she told Joan and the chopper was sent to retrieve her last night.

DOUBLEA- Does she know about..

KINGOFTHELAB- Yea turns out she knew the first day, Joan told her you didn't know until a month ago, Annie had thought you knew since the day she arrived.

DOUBLEA- Damn, and she still trusted me

KINGOFTHELAB-Yea, she was pretty broken up while she was gone, but she understands how you could reach the conclusion you did she is still a little hurt over the hooker comment though.

DOUBLEA- Does the whole DPD knw?

KINGOFTHELAB- DPD? Try the Alphabet soup.

DOUBLEA- Shit, I'm surprised that no one has tried to make a move on her especially the FBI guy we met on her first day.

KINGOFTHELAB- he tried, then I showed him a video of you sparing, he changed his mind after that.

DOUBLEA- Thanks Stu, btw if that video gets out I will get you back, I know how to hack your personal pages.

KINGOFTHELAB- you think im that stupid? Lol wat are friends for? Hey have you had breakfast yet?

DOUBLEA- shit… what time is it?

KINGOFTHELAB- 10:45 why?

DOUBLEA has logged off

KINGOFTHELAB- Bye to u 2 lol


	11. 4 months later Final chapter!

**4 Months later**

TXRNGR has entered the chatroom

DOUBLEA has entered the chatroom

TXRNGR- hey babe, did u do it?

DOUBLEA- Yea lol you will never guess what I switched it

TXRNGR- and ur not gonna tell me are you?

DOUBLEA- Nope XP

TXRNGR- XP that's not fair. Your gonna have to teach me how to do it too

DOUBLEA- You know I will, for a price ;)

TXRNGR- ;) no prob :*

SWEETFAIRYPRINCESS has entered the chatroom

TXRNGR- who tha hell?

SWEETFAIRYPRINCESS- don't act like you weren't in on this walker

TXRNGR- Jai? Lol good going babe!

DOUBLEA- thank you : )

SWEETFAIRYPRINCESS- fix it NOW Anderson!

DOUBLEA- oooh im soo scared

DOUBLEA has sent a file to TXRNGR

TXRNGR- don't worry Jai I'll fix it to something MUCH more appropriate

SWEETFAIRYPRINCESS has changed screen names

DADDYSBOY-Thanks Annie

DADDYSBOY- Wait a min… wat the hell!

TXRNGR- Thanks Aug

DOUBLEA- np hun

TXRNGR- lol

DOUBLEA- serves him right for tryin to steal my girl

DADDYSBOY- I apoligised for that damnit!

DOUBLEA- not enough

TXRNGR- seriously, you tried to have me fired AND leaked my account info to mercer

DOUBLEA- your lucky this is all we are doing

DADDYSBOY has signed out

DOUBLEA- oh yea, have you packed for our trip yet?

TXRNGR- Yep finished this morning, just threw in my hair and tooth brushes after I used them this morning. Im ready to leave as soon as joan gives us the all clear.

DOUBLEA- she told me we could leave when ever, why don't you go ahead and get the car ill be you by the fountain in 10

TXRNGR- k I love you

DOUBLEA- I love you too

TXRNGR has logged out

KINGOFTHELAB is no longer hidden

KINGOFTHELAB- epic prank on jai man.

DOUBLEA- thanks, did you get what I asked?

KINGOFTHELAB- yea it took a while though, it is in your top desk drawer

DOUBLEA- 3 karat princess cut?

KINGOFTHELAB- don't you trust me? Lol I wouldn't mess this up, it's not everyday your best friend/boss gets engaged

DOUBLEA- you're telling me. Wish me luck

KINGOFTHELAB- you wont need it, you know she will say yes, but good luck man

DOUBLEA- thanks Stu.

DOUBLEA has logged out

_A.N._ Well what do you think? This is my first completed story and as promised it was finished before summer! Not too shabby I must say, now for the credits. I have no beta but the inspiration for this story actually came from one of my frequent reviewers BETHGEEKCHICK, her story A2 gave the inspiration to write this fic so thank you! And I want to thank all of you that have followed me this far and I hope u will continue to in the future as of now I have two stories in progress and I will not have much time to work on them this summer though I will try my best. I hope you all have an amazing summer! And if you have any questions about a story or a request for something to be added or a new story or something just leave a review or send me a PM I will do my very best to reply to you all!

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

~~~~~joellen818~~~~~~


End file.
